Study Buddies
by ALittleCurious
Summary: Luffy thinks Law is so cool, maybe he can teach him some things? Takes place on Thousand Sunny. AU?
1. Law is so cool

**A/N: AU? Lawlu, first One piece fanfic. Terrible. I do go fast sometimes so if you want a quick fic to read then by all means go! I also have a habit of using the same transitions and words so watch out. If you tell me I'm going too fast I'm very aware of that. :( I just really needed to write down some Lawlu!**

Life on the Thousand sunny was never exactly easy. If you find any of the Strawhats saying that they're lying obviously, same goes for anyone who has ventured through the small ship. Wether it was for personal reasons, or to join the crew. Which, normally, the captain would invite you, if you asked then he would probably just say yes no matter how you looked or possibly even behaved? As long as you do not have bad intentions for someone the captain cares about, consider yourself safe. That man is a monster. With a kind heart that is. Never puts the label 'hero' on himself, just Pirate King. He has yet to achieve that however.

Luffy, captain of the Strawhats, was now currently fishing with the other members, Chopper & Usopp. He had a large trademark smile on his face. He urged a stranger on the boat to come fish with him.

"Traffy! Come on! Lets have fun please!" He whined loudly. Law somehow found him in a predicament where he was stuck on the Thousand Sunny for a couple of weeks? Months? Years? No, no, no.

'Just a few weeks and we'll reach an island.' He dragged a finger on his tattoos. 'But then again...Anything could happen on this ship.' He let his nail dig into his skin. 'Anything.' Lately, the poor Surgeon of Death has been experiencing some odd feelings of pleasure from the ride to the next island. Feelings of comfort. He had the same feelings from being in his own crew of course, but why on this ship is he getting the same tingly feeling?

"Traffy..." The younger man groaned adjusting his fishing pole to point away from Law. He frowned playfully scrunching his nose is a cute manner. "Come on..."

"Not now M-" He was cut off.

"Call me Luffy. I already told you that."

"...Luffy-ya...You have the rest of your crew to fish with." Law shut the book he was reading a moment ago to stand and leave to see what the rest of the crew was doing.

"Yeah but I want you Traffy...!" Luffy clenched his hands tightly grinning wildly. Law flinched.

"No." Law said simply entering the inside of the ship. He trotted away from the crazed adult to the library to see only one person. He wasn't surprised no, he expected Robin to be there. She was, reading a history book, too far from Law's own eyes to see. Only the brown book with a big orange juice stain on the cover. She looked up and locked eyes with the captain.

"Are you having fun?" She smirked putting a hand to her lips to mute her giggling. She flipped a page and opened her mouth to read part of a paragraph. "The Native Americans had yet to realize the way of the modern people. Which lead to their isolation from outside sources." She shut her book with a slam and pushed in her squeaky seat. She hummed an amused tune. "I'll have to ask Franky to fix that up. There is quite a few medical books on the top shelf if you're wondering." She murmured. Again, another reason why Law had problems socializing with the Strawhats. He understood what she meant alright but ah, did she do it in a creepy way.

"Traffy...!" Luffy came through the door groaning, hand still gripping a fishing pole. It had been cracked in half too, considering Luffy's monstrous strength. "Let's go fish! Please! Why are you cooped up in the ol boring place."

"To hide from you. I believed that you wouldn't dare step in a library. As usual, I assumed wrong." Law huffed annoyed. Luffy made a face.

"Sometimes I go in here." Luffy stretched his way to a seat beside the table Law was sitting at currently.

"Do you now?" Law fiddled with a book about diseases in his hand. He had a look of curiosity. He also took note of the selection about books as well.

"Yeah, to look for some funny pictures in them. Like that one." He picked up the orange juice stained book and put his nose in it in a comedic style. After a few page flippings he landed on a page near the end. "This Indian has a big nose."

"So does Long nose-ya. Plus, they're called Native Americans." Law hummed

"Yeah, but this guy's nose looks way funnier." Luffy flipped to another 'Indian'. "Check out the funny face she has." Law frowned.

"Luffy-ya, she's crying. Her husband has been killed."

"Oh." Luffy mouthed embarrassed. "I was just skimming so I didn't read the caption. "

"It's alright I guess, it's not you really offended her." Law leaned in to look at the page. Her story in the book had been smeared with chocolate pudding that was now beginning to disgust the Hearts pirate captain. "I bet you used this book didn't you." He narrowed his eyes to read the words on the page more clearly. He felt Luffy's eyes on him. "It says that her family got attacked by several unknown people which lead to some kind of war..." More reading. "And that she ended being killed as well...She got buried with her husband when it all ended."

"Ahhh, Traffy you're so cool! Could you read some books to me? Nami sometimes tries to help me read books but she's really bad at it." Luffy pumped his fists in the air. The truth was, he just didn't want to learn, he just thought Law would be a better teacher, Nami did her best in trying, even persuaded Robin to help during their 'lessons'.

"I'm not so sure...If she couldn't do it then I obviously can't."

"Please!" Luffy whined loudly.

"We'll see."

**A/N: This developed into reading about Native Americans. Which makes no sense since like, pirates? Whatever , I think I'll call this story study buddies. Shitty story yes, good work no. I tried making one before but it was so clique. I mean, this is clique but atleast this is not a slight rip off of other Lawlu fics. All the good ones have been taken. No lemons, because I can't right lemons to save my life. Hope you like?**


	2. Better friends?

**A/N: I am back with another chapter of course, so lets start, yes? **

"Traffy..." Luffy leaned on the dinner table, face right up in Law's. He had a bit of meat in his mouth from what Law could see... "Lets go to the library...!" Nami looked up from her book to see what in gods name was wrong with Luffy.

"You actually wanna go to the library? I thought you hated it there, well, I know you sometimes like to go through the picture books...And occasionally novels that you never finish."

"Traffy is gonna read me some books! The boring ones, he makes them interesting." Law could hear the black haired woman snickering in the distance. He rolled is eyes, trying not to embarrass himself more than he has. "Traffy is just really cool, you should learn some things from him Nami." Now, it was his turn to laugh as he watched Luffy get bonked right on the head, he remained smiling.

"Idiot! It's just you never listen! Anyone can teach you if you actually listened."

"Nami-swannn is so cute when she's angry!~" Sanji came by the table picking up the empty plate right in front of her, but got a bonking on the head just like Luffy.

"I'm on a ship full of idiots." She groaned. "Hey Robin, how about a relaxing bath from these bozos." Robin smiled meekly and pushed in her chair to follow Nami to the other room.

"Oooh! I wanna check out the books too! Can I come too Luffy?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Can he Traffy?" Luffy looked up at Law with big wide eyes for permission. Before he even thought of an answer, it slipped out.

"No." He said protectively. His eyes widened at the expressions everyone in the kitchen had. "O-oh I mean y-yeah sure why not? Why doesn't everyone come join us! Haha!" He babbled cheeks red. He could see the swordsman narrow his eyes at him.

"You better not do any harm to our captain." His voice was surprisingly gruff and straightforward. They all really cared for their captain.

"Why would I do that? I'd probably get myself killed if I actually tried anything bad. This ship is full of lunatics just like Nami-ya said." Law huffed quickly regaining his cool. Zoro nodded, sitting back in his chair fast asleep in less than five seconds. He is really strange...Everyone was.

-/-

"...Leading to world crisis." Law ended. He felt extremely uncomfortable with both pirates leaning over his shoulder reading the words. Not to mention the reindeer's antler piercing his back and Luffy's legs right around his waist. He could already feel himself sweating. "You know, I'd be great if I had personal space." He muttered. The only person-Ahem, reindeer that got the memo was Chopper.

"Oops! Sorry." Chopper arranged his antler out of the way from touching Law's back. He resigned to sit on the table to read a medical book nearby. Luffy, on the other hand, tightened his grip, plus scooted up more on Law's body for a better view now that Chopper was on the table.

"It'd be great if Brook were here too." Chopper said when he got reminded by a skeleton on the page. "I mean, we are on the same ship..I'm gonna go get Brook!" Chopper jumped off the table, hooves clacking lightly on the floor.

"Ooh! Ask Sanji can bring more food!"

"Didn't you just eat, Luffy-ya?"

"So?" Law groaned when he felt the tongue of the younger male on his back lolling like an untrained dog.

"Can you get off now." Law mumbled as he flipped to the next page. "These glowing mushrooms are found throughout the east side of the tiny town in Potynim..." Law continued the paragraph.

"Nope." Luffy laughed and read the next paragraph. "Typically in humid times of the year they are seen sprouting in large numbers..." Law then shut the book, and softly pushed Luffy off of his back. "Pfft, you're so mean."

"I thought you said I was so cool?" Law grunted looking for another book to read, this time, a novel. They had been reading a book about plants.

"Well, I think that's what I mean. It's weird, like, I want to be around you a lot and I can't explain it. So I think it's 'cause you're really cool." Luffy swayed his legs in a calm manner.

"So I see." Law mumbled. He didn't quite understand, but he believed that maybe Luffy would like to become closer friends. But considering they both have crews to lead... And they are both pirates...It'd be hard to form any kind of relationship in these seas. 'And yet somehow he managed to make so many promises and friends.' He looked back at thing smiling man. He definitely holds a few things Law would like to you know, get closer to. And Luffy explained his thoughts completely. He shook his head and drew his finger to a romance novel. 'Eck.' He pulled out instead an adventure one.

"How about this one." He tossed the book over to him.

"Adventure on high seas?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, I read that one but I didn't like it. Horus didn't beat up Charlie when he was obviously going to destroy his camp." He huffed. "Even I could see it."

"Yohoho! What are we reading?" The musician of the crew came right on in, his instrument right in his hands, ready to play something. "Oh? Adventure on high seas? I think Horus should've beaten up Charlie."

"See! Brook thinks so too!"

**A/N: I think it'd be easier if I did small chapters so here, tried to emphasize the character's personality a bit. Give it that "umph." you know? Not a professional writer so...I will make it so they both learn a little something during each lesson at the library. The poor goofs don't know they're in love. XD It's understandable with Luffy of course but come on Law, quit being in denial. Actually it's more like he thinks he wants to be better friends. I honestly didn't want Law to be a 'sexual freak'... No offense to people who like lemons cause I read them too! More like I'm tired if this bullshit guy. Luffy though doesn't understand the concept of love too much since he's kinda been asexual until Law came along so...? How will these dudes get it ON! Thanks for reading!**


	3. It's love isn't it? Is it?

**A/N: Yo! More Study Buddies right at ya! I feel like this title is not really relevant anymore but eh. This chapter Law will consider the possibilities of what his feelings are, and Luffy has a little urge to cuddle. Even he doesn't know why.**

Maybe hanging out with Robin & Franky wasn't as bad. They had a calm demeanor, well in this case Franky most of the time. Until...

"So how are you doing with Luffy? I know he can be a handful." Robin laid her book on the table looking over to Franky carefully turning the ship's coarse. It had been only a few days since they had left the last island, and they have not spotted one yet. About a week to be exact and Law was absolutely frustrated.

"There isn't anything to report other than unnecessary shoutings and random attacks from behind." He sighed. It was true, though Robin was talking about the learning, Law turned it into behavior. It's not like Robin didn't want to hear anything about behavior no, this is what she expected.

"And the learning? Luffy does tend to attack from behind just as if he's never seen the person in years." Robin crossed her legs and pointed all of her attention to Law.

"He's doing fine, he isn't as stupid as I took him to be."

"He has taken a liking to you. He likes almost everyone but you in particular must fill a hole he has empty." Law raised an eyebrow. Robin looked to Franky, then to Law. "I probably shouldn't tell you but he lost his brother at Marine ford. He was still the same when he recovered from the shock, though I think he needs a new person to look up to."

"I'm not going to be his parent or brother."

"That isn't what I meant." She hissed. "I mean he needs someone to be close to. Perhaps he'll tell you about Ace when he thinks its the right time." Now, Law was wondering why Franky has spoken up at all about...What looks to be a sore subject on this ship. Who was Ace? He certainly heard the name 'Fire Fist Ace' and what happened there. Well, not all the details. Law wonders what is exactly is the relationship he has with Luffy. Robin was definitely urging him to get closer. Luffy isn't obsessive or anything, but he does spend a little more time with Law than the other pirates. The way Luffy's personality is towards him? Or atleast how Law reads it? It's warm...And loving...He glared at his 2 hands for a second. Warm...And what word did he use? Loving. Luffy does cling to him, explain his feelings from time to time. Same way Law does. Law felt heat rising up to his face.

"If you'll excuse me..." He stood up, Robin eyeing him suspiciously. "I need to use the restroom." 'No you don't.' The back of his mind told him. He hurried into the restroom to look himself right in the mirror. His face was hot to the touch with a light blush on his cheeks.

"All right Law..." He whispered. "What do you think?" He closed his eyes. What does he think about Luffy? He's strong...Law gives him some respect, the respect in fights but Luffy is shaky on manners. He's warm to the touch...There was that horrid word again. Warm... He is fun to be around definitely, Law loosens up more and more every second around him. His fists tightened at his sides. He splashed cold water on his face, he watched as it trickled slowly, Law stared gloomily in his reflection. Not only did Luffy take a liking to Law, but Law has taken a liking to Luffy.

-/-

"Hey Zoro?" Zoro gave a short 'Yo' to the captain. "Have you seen Traffy?" He frowned. "We're suppose to be reading the next book in the series of Adventure on high seas but I can't find him."

"Is he in the bathroom?" Zoro looked from his one eye at Luffy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to check there. I'll talk to you later it's just that I remembered now." Luffy trudged over to to the bathroom door and gave a sharp knock. "Yo, is that you in there Traffy? We gotta go read the 3rd book now." Luffy waited for his response. It came, but his voice was low.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." He opened the door to see Luffy staring right up at him. Oh god, that face he has. The face he'd been using towards Law ever since he took step on this accursed ship. The smile that didn't go ear to ear like his usual ones, no, the small smile with a tint of red on the cheeks. Law felt his face heat up and pushed Luffy to the side. He took the lead, Luffy close behind, and a curious look on Zoro.

-/-

"Okay, what color was the cover of the book?" Law asked, it took a lot of will to recover from that confrontation with himself. Law likes Luffy. But does Luffy like him?

"Now that I think about it I don't think we have it." Luffy grinned taking a book from behind him. "But there is this book I wanna read. It's called 'The Silver Lion.'" Law sighed over dramatically, shutting his eyes for a moment, not even trying to look towards his direction. He's still a bit jumpy around him.

"I swear Luffy if its a picture book.."

"It's not! See?" He pushed the book up, fingers flipping through the pages showing off the small lettering and large amount of pages. "We always finish the books so early, I'm starting to dislike the pattern." Oh look, Luffy's actually learning something from reading. Oh joy. Law would be if wasn't for being on the damn Strawhats ship. "Come on, lets go sit on the beanbag!" He literally pushed Law into the beanbag. Being the startled guy Law was, he was about to use his Devil Fruit Powers until he looked up to see a pouting Luffy. Law never has really seen the beanbag before until now? Why was that? "I asked Franky to make one. He's still making the other one. For you and me! But I wanna use it now."

"W-wa-" Luffy jumped right into Law's lap, holding the book in one hand. Law was completely stunned. 'Why must god hate me so? Not to mention when I finally realize why I was like this...My body just...' He blushed lightly, but he did notice Luffy did also. It was extremely awkward how he felt the back of Luffy press against his own stomach...How he used his legs for armrests, and even once he felt Luffy's hand fall into his own. Law kept his hand there, but Luffy retracted after the first 3 seconds. Law...Law finally made a decision: Get Luffy before time runs out. The thing was, he was unsure of when he will land. He grabbed Luffy's hand back, and intertwined his fingers with his. They kept reading, with Luffy on his lap, holding a book in one hand, and Law reading about how the villagers where scared of doing something new, because the Silver Lion may become very mad about it.

**A/N: I was actually gonna write something about a little something going on down in Law's crotch area but sounded a bit sexual. Haha, coming from the one who said they weren't going to write any lemons. HAHA, WHAT A JOKE! Nah, I already said I don't like sexual freak Law. More like confused boys cuddling and smooching on a little ship. :* Confused bigger boy trying to take charge but failing when his partner holds hands with him in public. Aw yes, the fluff. There isn't a lot of fluff yet but whatevs. We'll see where this goes. Next chapter will be called smooch. (Kiss on cheek.) No make-outs yet, sorry. I bet you know who'll give a little smooch on the cheek. *wink wonk***


	4. Smooch

**A/N: Having Law be a huge** **Dork for me** **gives me life. Having Luffy be a huge goof also gives me life. Last time, we left off with Law makin the first move, a hand in hand. Pchoo! Cannot wait to write about their cuddling sessions but you can't do that without showing how they got together! Well, not really its just that I feel more better when the author writes on how they grown as a pair instead of starting on where they got together. But hey, that's just little ol me. I'm just an insignificant human being in a world of millions of people and I am only one. One that is here wasting her life writing/reading fanfics, drawing her OTPs...Ah, what a way to contribute to the world with gay porn. I also would like to thank the reviewers, if you have any tips or if you'd like something to happen in the fic please speak! I never really have ANY contact with reviewers, followers, subscribers, ect. So please, dont be afraid. But if you're asking for smut, no can do buddy ol pal. Onward! Gonna stretch it out a wee bit! Robin has a good part in this, but that's 'cause she's a badass. She cool yo. Gonna take a different approach on the story, tell me if you like if you could. Or stay silent whatevs.**

It was really weird. Of all people Law could come up with to end up with he never gave it thought it would be Luffy. It was not official just because he slipped his hand into the other man's hand, he felt it would blossom into a...Romantic relationship. When he spoke with Robin he thought 'Maybe Luffy needs some guidance that his crew can't give?' What scares Law the most is the possibility that Robin saw what was going to happen after their first encounter. That woman is so damn scary. Maybe she predicted a relationship like best buds? Ohoho, not at all, Law is going for the big prize-That is, if the prize will accept his feelings. So far so good, Luffy hasn't moved unless to arrange his fingers or to sit more comfortably in between Law's legs. At first it was just sitting on his lap, but he soon scooted downward once Law sat down more openly.

He read his paragraph on how the Silver Lion was worshipped throughout the village, and Luffy continued to read on more information about the village. Out of nowhere, he felt Luffy laugh.

"Hm?"

"It's funny, this book is actually better than I thought." Law had to admit, he was a bit disappointed that he was talking about the book, not the fact he held his hand in his. Maybe he should bring it up? Nah, he might embarrass himself. Keep your eye on the target...His eyes drifted to the book cases. Lots of books definitely, and for once the romance books stood out to him. The ship was messing with his head and he wasn't liking it all. "...Traffy...? It's your turn to read!" Luffy then put the book in the view of the other.

It continued on about The Silver Lion controlling the other villages as well, developing into them all to scour into hiding. Some stayed inside for months. Law took note how Luffy didn't mind when pricked his skin with his finger nails, just to feel how hard his hands where. His hand wasn't the prettiest thing to feel, considering they both fight nearly in a daily basis. But who was he to judge? He had the same scars to prove it. Yet, his skin was also soft. He couldn't explain it, so he just traced his fingers tips on his knuckles, keeping his hand in his. A few cuts where there, his skin repairing its cuts, he could feel the little bumps that where scabs. He kept his eyes on the book, but most of his focus was on Luffy's skin.

Law had to admit, it was not something unusual to take such detail into something over Luffy. He did, but whenever he did that he cut himself off. Now he's embracing it...And boy does it feel great just to hear the usually loud and obnoxious voice being used in a calm manner. It swelled his heart. He wondered if Luffy felt that way as well. For now, he will just listen to the little habits of his personality, and finally embrace the fact he had a thing for the man sitting between his legs. His legs, no one others.

"Mm, I'm tired." Luffy put the book down on the floor, hand not moving in the very least. Very slowly, he looked up to Law's face and gave the same smile. Luffy had to be honest, he can't stop smiling this way, it wasn't a smirk, it wasn't a grin. Every time, he felt a little tingling feeling in his stomach and on his cheeks. It reminded him of Ace, but this was different. Out of instinct, or maybe out of mind, he leaned over, letting go of Law's hand, planting a kiss right on Law's cheek. The expression he got from it was glorious. Wide eyed, the blush from earlier there, just how he wanted it. This was different from Ace, and he was just dandy with it. He stepped back up and put a hand out to Law. He took it, still confused, but Luffy could clearly see the smile on his face. Just. Wonderful.

-/-

The small little kiss from Luffy lingered on his cheek, tiny, but it meant a lot. He had returned his feelings! Law was screaming inside, on the outside he was calmly smiling. He can now act more like himself, except even better around the crew. Surprisingly, Robin did not say a word to him yet... Is she aware of what happened? It was a small kiss on the cheek and it wouldn't be all that spectacular to anyone else. But, think about this a little.

It was from Luffy.

The captain who never shown interest in women,(or men for that matter.) Had given, him, Law, a little kiss on the cheek. He dropped the smile for a while just to watch everyone scatter at the table, food being tossed in random places, mostly in Luffy's mouth... Speak of the devil...

"Oi! You gonna eat that?" He stretched his long arm over to the half eaten steak he had started but never finished. Law put his elbow on the table to rest his chin on his palm.

"Go ahead, I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"Ahhh! Traffy you're so awesome!" He laughed. Law could only hope that the poor idiot hasn't forgotten a little something. Oh yeah, THEY READ A BOOK ON TABLE MANNERS.

"By the way, Luffy-ya, what about that book we read about 3 days ago?" Luffy scratch he'd his head, stuffing the steak in his mouth.

"Uh...Table manners?"

"Yes. Arn't you forgetting something?" Law frowned right at Luffy who was still chewing the half eaten steak.

"Oh! I know! Please! I mean please!" Law mouthed a 'yes'. Afterwards, the whole table roared congratulating Law that he actually taught Luffy manners. Manners of all things...

"Man, getting him to say please before he grabs your food is a huge achievement. Or, you reminded him after he ate it." Zoro though continued to laugh. He had already gained approval from the crew... He wasn't so out of place after all on this crazy nut job crew. Luffy shoved some more meat into one mouth, and let his hand hang down on the other side, a curious thing to do since he always uses to hands. The crew did not notice except Sanji, Nami, and Robin,(Robin being the one that smiled.) To continue their competition to see who can end up with the most food on their plate without having Luffy snatch it from them. Law felt a rubbery hand slowly go up his leg, and intertwine with his own. They only saw his arm at his side, not the hand holding. He shot a glance toward Luffy, who paid no mind to what he did to pour a bunch of soup into his mouth.

Which he spat out immediately at Franky, Chopper, and Zoro because it was hot. Thank goodness Law was sitting at a good distance from them. For now, he'll just listen to the screams of "HOT!" And chaotic mass of people leaning over for a chance to bonk their captain on the head. Nami being the first one to. Luffy's hand got tighter on Law's as he whispered help me to him. Law only snickered, ignoring how Luffy's nails digged into his skin.

**A/N: Bleh, how did you like this style of writing!? Was it better, was it worse? Psh, depends on the mood I'm in sometimes. Aw, hand holding and kisses on the cheek. B'aww I out did myself on this one. X3 chu~ 3 Next one will probably involve cuddling, I dunno, or maybe they actually talk about how they feel? Maybe they'll land on an island but its too dangerous so Law has to stay with the crew a little longer and he isn't as grumpy as everyone thought he would be? Chopper walking in on them in one of their smooching/cuddling sessions? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! Haaaaa!**


	5. Snuggles and promises

**A/N: How goes thee readers, I have returned...I hope you enjoyed the last chapter since I ACTUALLY put description in it. You know the drill, thank you for the reviews, and if there is anything in particular you want to have in the story, shoot. Last time 2 chapters I uploaded where actually put on the same day! Cheers! Mostly the cuddles I've wanted to write. Time to wing it again...**

How exactly was anyone suppose to react in this situation? Law questioned himself that every time he felt the same hand hold his own under the table. After the first time, it continued. Law had expected Luffy to shout out something like they were getting married or something over the top but he didn't. He never said a word about it, but seemed relaxed whenever he did it. Perhaps is because he never brags or talks a lot about past events? Or maybe because he hadn't asked Law if he could tell the secret relationship going on in the small ship to anyone. They haven't even talked about what was going on.

Luffy would also put his hand in his every time they went to read. Even if the space inbetween the bean bags kept them apart from any more "lap sitting." He let his hand reach over to Law's. It was fine and steady going and Law noticed he was gonna keep doing it after the 3rd day. Not that he had a problem with it of course. In fact he liked it and he wanted Luffy to sit on his lap again. He'd have to ask. He took a deep breath and opened the door to Luffy already laying on the ground with the book in his hand, about to fall asleep.

"Luffy-ya, I'm here." Law pulled up Luffy by his shirt, he plopped him on the small red bean bag while he sat on the little bigger red-blue one.

"What page were we on last time?" Luffy asked scrunching the beanbag seeing how far he can go before ripping it. Law leaned over to flip the page to the page they were on. He crossed his legs criss cross applesauce, he patted his leg telling Luffy it was a go. "Whoa, ya mean it?" Law begrudging nodded, allowing more room for Luffy to sit in.

"Don't get so cocky."

"I'm not! I was just unsure if it was okay with you last time. But I did bring food, Sanji only gave me a bag of peanuts and he locked up the rest." Luffy pouted, rustling the bag at Law's face. Law actually thought for a moment Luffy was gonna share...Down goes the peanuts into Luffy's mouth to end up in the bottomless pit that is his stomach. As Luffy's usual routine, he grabbed Law's hand just like they did the first time, then started reading the first paragraph in the new chapter they had started.

-/-

"Ra! I'm tired, I don wanna read anymore. I'm sure as hell you don't want to either, do you Traffy." Law shrugged playfully, pretending he wasn't aware of what he thought. Luffy narrowed his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Law's neck, then put his legs around Law's waist. Luffy, though a bit uncomfortable with the position he had taken, got a big bear hug from Law in return. The regret of shifting disappeared, and instead he was sure to take in the warm heat from Law's own body. Surely the outburst of hugging would be weird. A while ago he had treated Law like he would treat anybody. But then again, anyone, and anything could have a big impact on a person. It could go quickly, it could go slowly... He cuddled a little closer,Law then opened his mouth but then closing it not wanting to say anything just yet.

"Are we a thing now?" Luffy asked. He was sure to look Law in the eye with his 'determined' look. They both had the the question in their mind throughout the whole ordeal. Law first considered how he will confront the crew...Then again he REALLY wanted to be by Luffy's side. Luffy made him feel fuzzy inside, he would never admit it however. On the other hand, Luffy did not have any second thoughts on pursuing him. He liked him. No, he loved him. So why would it be a problem for them to get together? Even if they have a long distance relationship on seas, Luffy wanted to belong to Law, and Law wanted to belong to Luffy.

"...Yes..." Law whispered into Luffy's shoulder. He could literally feel the excitement radiate from him.

"Really? I can't wait to tell everyone else, first-" Law quickly put a hand over Luffy's mouth, urging him to keep it down.

"Hey! Keep it down first! I really don't want to go to to them right at THIS moment." He grinded his teeth. Luffy looked confused, he grabbed Law's shoulders and grinned.

"They'll be fine! Trust me!"

"No, just, do you feel it's the right time to?" He pulled Luffy's hands away from his shoulders.

"Well ya."

"Okay, then do me a huge favor and don't tell them just yet. I want to get a better kind of friendship going around with them alright? Otherwise they might kill me." He swallowed. Luffy only put both arms around Law's neck again, smiling into his shoulder.

"Only 'cause you said so." Luffy's muffled voice came out. "Plus, I bet only Zoro and Nami would actually do that. Or actually be mad. 'Cause you're my boyfriend now ok?" Law's heart skipped a beat.

"Seriously, do you have to use that word?"

"Yes." They stayed there for a while unmoving, letting their minds drain from any troubling thoughts. With the troubling thoughts aside, they finally got a huge weight lifted of their shoulders. Law, out of instinct raised his hand, playing with Luffy's hair.

"Land! Luffy come out and see!" Chopper called out. He was not in the room at all, but it was enough to scare Law so much he literally stood up and dropped Luffy. Luffy pouted playfully, immediately jumping onto his feet.

"...Already...?" Law whispered. Luffy realizing the sudden shift in mood, held onto Law's hand.

"Come on." He said. Law still wondering what he was up to walked to the door, letting go of Luffy's hand to open the door. He then realized, he got what he wanted done. Now he can finally be more confident around Luffy. Luffy then jumped out the door, breathing in a lot of air.

'What is that idiot up to?' Law scowled.

"OI! I demand we skip this island! It's too boring! Even more boring than Long Ring Long Land!" Everyone's jaw dropped, including Law's.

"What has gotten up to you Luffy? Did you bonk you're head when you got on the ship?" Nami asked. Luckily for Luffy, the island actually was boring. It only contained some plants, and wasn't really considered an island. "We have to drop off Law remember?" Right about that time Law spoke.

"Pick somewhere else." Nami looked at him confused. Everyone else on the ship shrugged. "Well, since its way too small to be an island do you guys wanna check it out?"

"Ya! Thank you Traffy!" Luffy cheered. As to be assumed, most crew members where oblivious. Sanji raised a brow. Though they did know they where up to something.

**A/N: Yo, yo, yo! You know how Luffy keeps his promises. Also, if you're wondering why Law didn't want to tell yet is because he doesn't know everyone all too well yet. (Since he spent most of his time with Luffy haha.) Plus, being Gay pirates may not be a good mix in the pirate era. Even if they're strong. Stupid Law. So, now that Law is finally relieved he will act more confident. 'Cause he's a babe, man. He's my babe. Dumb chapter. Plus, it would make sense if Law wasn't so much of a weenie. I feel like that's what I'm doing so...What do you think?**


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER :UPDATE:

**AH, UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE OF THE STORY, HOWEVER, I AM WORKING ON IT CURRENTLY.**

**I am going on a trip and I will arrive back I believe on the 27th.**

**Thank you for the understanding.**

**I will probabaly bring in a chapter or 2 or something? Depends on my time and/or mood.**

**Anyway, sorry, wait for me. :(**


	7. You!

A/N: Im pretty embarrassed about the last chapter. (Not update.) I didn't fix the typos after like 2 days or something, plus, Luffy said Law not Traffy, and he said Long Island, which I meant Long Ring Long Land. Boohoo. It's fixed now, at least those errors I've listed but...Im sure you guys got what I meant so thank you! I have been using my phone to type with since my keyboard broke, it uses caps in random places so you can only imagine how many typos I write with a phone daily. Also, on a different note, the chapter will not have much action. As stated before, this is fluffy not intense. I bet I'm pretty bad at writing action stuff too. xD maybe I should stick with making comics haha. As for my trip, last chapter I never stated I hadn't actually been on a plane before. Tell ya what, it was exciting but tiring because I had to go on 3 planes that day, we where almost late to our last one. Had to run a bit. vnv' Took the whole damn day but whatever. This is mostly on about how they act around each other. PS: Reviews are appreciated. Especially if you have any ideas for what next. 2 reviews per chapter to not keep you scrolling! Forget the bold author notes, blehhh, they hurt my eyes!

Reviews(finally!):

misc-13 chapter 2 . Dec 8

I'm so happy you don't want law to be a "sexual freak", it's way out of character!

Me: Yes, I know right! It makes me uncomfortable how some people enjoy that! I mean, as you know I do like lemons but having Law so straight foward is ooc. :) Smut is good tho.

mks 12 98 chapter 2 . Dec 8

'How will these dudes get in ON!' I don't know why but for reason, I cracked up at that. I might need to get my head outta the gutter. -_-

Me: I did make it sound...Interesting now that I think about it, haha.

The 2 boyfre-ahem, newly announced couple jumped off the ship to land on the tiny mass of earth. Luffy was practically shaking with excitement. For some reason, no one was sure as to why, they have been riding for an extremely long time. More than usual in simpler terms. Not that Law was complaining that is...! It's not like he's never dated anyone. He's dated a girl or two back in his earlier days as a pirate, but as what anyone could tell now, neither worked out. He'd never really expect himself with someone Luffy at all really, but hey, his heart says yes. He followed the jumping man to the entrance of the forest. He could hear the planning from Nami, and Franky in the background. They did not protest what they're doing in the very least. They'd like to consider the place a small pit spot apparently.

"It's soooo tiny." Luffy scowled.

"I thought you already knew that." Law frowned. He's over estimating Luffy again. That is, he also shouldn't underestimate. Even though the small mass of earth was laughably tiny, it had a miniature forest. It was actually pretty thick.

"It's smaller than Usopp's place..."

"Hey boys, find anything interesting?" Robin asked. She walked to the two men in her calm manner.

"Other than the fact that its pretty small, no." Law replied. Robin, took note of the thick shrubbery. She smiled kindly.

"If you notice anything be sure to call me over." Luffy waved at her while she walked away into the small forest.

"Oi! Make sure you don't get lost out there Moss-head!" Sanji called from the ship. The 'Moss-head' immediately turned around and started snapping insults at the cook. He couldn't get lost here. Could he? Everything seemed at ease. Law then put a hand on Luffy's shoulder, pointing his thumb out to the forest.

"Oh yeah! Lets go!" He grabbed his hand, running inside as well. Law just grumbled a few protests while being dragged in. The forest was damp with fresh rain, which was fairly suspicious since from the outside it was dry. Throughout the walk inside, Luffy kept his hand in Law's. He swung their hands playfully. Law honestly did not want to know what would happen if he died or left Luffy...The thought was sickening... The clouds above were heavy with rain, the view on the outside not visible when it should be.

"I should have known." Law sighed. Luffy perked up.

"What?" He tilted his head.

"This place is playing games with us." He pulled Luffy away from a mysterious mushroom.

"Oh. I hope Robin is okay." Law rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is." He jumped over a bush with Luffy, still hand in hand.

" I guess you're right.."

"Of course I am!" Law playfully laughed.

"Yeah! You're my boyfriend now!" Law stopped his laughing in a comedic manner.

"Don't use that word, it sounds weird."

"But it's true.~" Luffy closed in on Law. Law simply plucked the thirsty man off his shoulder onto the ground, squirming his hand into his. Fortunately, some of the crew members stayed back on the ship. The more adventurous type, i.e, Luffy, Law, Robin, Zoro, Sanji went ahead to go explore. As to be expected, Zoro and Sanji competed on who can get back to the ship first with food, Robin, to explore. Law & Luffy are just out for the same reasons-minus the competition. So far, they both had gathered a variety of birds, fruits and nuts with the help of Law to keep it out of Luffy's grasps. "Lets go find some cool birds!"

"Not now, I need to look for some more of those berries then a way back..." Law nearly tripped over a branch from Luffy's out bursts. They both trudged through thick muddy plants. "See? We should be on the other side by now."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure we'll reach somewhere." Luffy glanced up at the sky. It contained the same conditions unfortunetly, except the gleam of light from the sun was lowering at a slow pace, the air around them became colder. "I don't have to worry about Robin, and I don't have to worry about us."

"Maybe I shouldn't have taught you things by reading those books..."

"Hey!" Luffy pouted. "If you didn't, then you would've not been with me!"

"You don't know anything..." Law sighed. Luffy continued with his blabbing about how we was hungry. By now, Law has taken a liking to just hearing his voice go on and on about god knows what. It would have been annoying to anyone as far as Law could see. Luffy actually wasn't too much of a talker but now he just keeps spilling out his plans for the future. Law flinched every time he heard the word married. His voice just blocks out the quiet background and that's all to it. Luffy did become more playful around Law. More cute and loving.

In Luffy's prospective, he liked the idea of Law not scolding him too much. He didn't mind when some people did but when Law does he can never take him seriously. Also, some matters rely on how Law is capable of taking care of himself. Plenty of time for friendly spars. He just wanted to make Law happy. He still didn't quite understand why he likes Law so much, it's so new, he wonders if he's doing it right. But for now, Law has stopped telling him to not call him his boyfriend. Luffy grinned.

A/N: Luffy's a lot smarter than he looks eh? Cheers!

Tiny chapter


	8. Borrrrinnnng Island!

**A/N: Mexico is awesome as the last time I went. (In car of course.) I had some ice cream with a bit of a sticky texture, not extremely cold that I couldn't put my teeth in it! Yummy! Very sweet! Had it in Cocula. The Coca Cola always has more flavor in it, since the last time I visited its still great! The bread is yummy, plus the gum I had not so long ago. I find the food very good. Cons there is of course, so in simple words, I'll just say that if you bring anything to Mexico it will have a coating of dirt on it soon. I'm staying at an empty house given by a relative, there are rabbits, chickens, and doves on the roof he put there so it's a kinda noisy. Held a baby rabbit too! I am staying at San Nicolas, which is in Jalisco. You should check it out on google earth. ;) Not the most clean place but its simply wonderful. I know so many people and have lots of relatives. I have not stated before, but I am Mexican. I know more English sadly but hey, gotta make a living in the United States. PS: More Lawlu fluffiness, reviews are welcomed no matter how negative. Unless its like, "this story sucks. " More like critique. I know this story sucks so I'm ready for the blows of 'lower the targets self esteem.' I'm resistant to those haha! At least I think I am. :? I am guilty, this chapter is heavily influenced by my experience in Mexico. Well, where I visit so please do not be offended. 'Cause it's true. Lots of dirt! Except the clothing part. Just some of the place's environment! Not all ok? You can notice that I changed the wording stuff like, at one point... Bold again I guess.**

**Reviews:**

**mugiwaraofheart chapter 1 . Dec 10**

**Wow your story is really coooool and awesome ! Law's character is really good and it's so fluffy i think and i'd love to see them cuddle and be all lovey-dovey aaww fluffy lawlu is the best (****ﾉヮ****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ ****you're doing a really good job author-ya ! can't wait to read to next chapters and until then i think i will re-read your fic again and again heh.**

**Me: Man, you reviewers really know how to flatter me omg. People like you give me inspiration! I will get better because I know this isn't the best thing ever! **

**miranda chapter 2 . Dec 8**

**I seriously loved this chapter, the ending was so funny I was laughing for like a minute until I could actually write a review :D I loved it so much! I am so impatient for the next chapter. plz post it soon! Bye ;)**

**Me: Again with the flattering... ^\\\^**

** The only thing I could think of is Brook agreeing! I'm glad you found it funny!**

"There's only five birds we got." Luffy tried to pull an enormous flightless bird from Law's 'to go' bag. "It doesn't matter if we lose...Just one..." Luffy's efforts were to waste once Law raised his hand to slap his boyfriend's away.

"Just shut up and lets get to the other side of the island. I would go back but that'd be just stupid." Luffy just imitated Law's voice, getting ready to run a long distance. Law got into a running stance as well, plowing down the trees in the way while at it.

"Ooh! Look! An opening!" Luffy jumped out into the opening, arms stretched out, grinning like a madman. He nearly tumbled an old man over. "Oi! You okay gramps!" The dust settled around them, the old man carefully getting a hang of himself.

"Be careful! I thought some of the men we sent out there returned...Instead we get some wild child..." Luffy pointed his direction to a group of mumbling women and children. He tilted his head, taking in the place he has stumbled upon.

The island was decorated with small huts, cocoa plants, and berry bushes. The tiny village contained every villager garbed with bright cloths and pointy flower buttons. Luffy swore he was back on the island where Hancock was... There was lots of dirt...So much dirt that children where making little dirt castles with the water they had.

"Hurry up Traffy!" Luffy tapped his foot impatiently, the old man glaring at him from the back. His clothing specifically, had neon green. Luffy literally had to contain his laughter, Law had told him to be more polite...When it's needed... Luffy let out the laughs, ignoring the death glares from the old man.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" He shoved his walking stick into Luffy's face.

"Oh. We just came here to find supplies." He grinned stupidly.

"We?"

"We're pirates." The old man looked as if he had a heart attack, which he would have if he was very weak, that is... The women in the back snickered silently. They all apparently had high hopes for the old man. He shoved the walking stick deeper into Luffy's face. Luffy stood there dumbfounded. Luffy honestly did not expect in attack, a bad one in fact. The old man flipped a switch on his walking stick, electricity flicking all around. He could hear Law trudging out of the forest, mud clinging on to his lower pants.

Law didn't say anything. Nor did Luffy. Obviously, in which the old man was not aware of, electricity doesn't affect rubber in the very least. The old man pulled back, eyes popping out in amazement.

"Y-y-you should be dead!" The women in the background held their children close, now afraid of what the pirates will do next. Law just let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you know a way out, Luffy-ya?" Luffy shook his head.

"Dunno, I just came out and old man tried to attack me." He shrugged. "Why'd you take so long anyway?"

"..You pushed me right into a puddle of mud. What I'm more curious about however is where we are and what is with the sudden change in weather." He got a glob of mud and threw it at Luffy, not caring about the reaction. "Hey, you. Where are we?" Law sometimes has to remind himself not to rely on Luffy TOO much. Luffy hadn't even asked directions. He's still currently laughing at the old man.

Being as empty headed as Luffy was, he fell back when he felt the sudden rush of heat.

"We're not sure. One minute we where on the cold Frement the next we land here. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make you leave." Law sweatdropped. This old man here, whose beard reached all the way to ground, and not to mention relied a lot on a walking stick. Law as well, had to keep in the giggles.

"Is that so? We arn't doing any harm. That is unless you have treasure..." Law was answering honestly, if they had treasure, he might try to get his hands on it. Luffy nodded furiously, agreeing completely. Might as well bring something back to make his crew members happy. Nami more than usual. Luffy did have a little part of him developing to bring things back to avoid a butt whooping from any of the crew members. Oh, all the things that are rubbing off on Luffy from Law. Same goes for Law, he's gettingsome Luffy in him. That is, the more cheery version.

"Are you not listening? It's all back at our previous home!" He jabbed Law with his walking stick. "We have nothing to offer you!"

"Could we at least have directions out of this forest?" The old man just mumbled, face palming.

"You idiot! You have to go up, then go whichever direction and within 5 minutes you'll be out." Law tapped his chin, Luffy was readying for his pounce attack on Law. They could be lying on one hand, and they could probably be telling the truth just to rid the place of pirates...

"Alright, but we will stay one night, but once we get up we'd like a couple of barrels of water is that okay? Come on Luffy-ya, lets go find a place to stay." Before the old man could answer, the men were already building their own hut. Correction, Law was. Luffy was wrapped around Law's waist taking a power nap.

**A/N: Darn, not much Lawlu here. To repay you, next chapter will only contain Lawlu! Lawlu cuddles under the blanket and maybe a peck on the lips. Dunno, I'll wing it. :* Also, made-up the place called "Frement"**


	9. Luffy has now formed a habit

**A/N: Ayo!**

**Trip info: It's been pretty cool, another downside for me is the fact from wearing tight or weird shaped shoes my feet have been aching. Luckily, my mother bought me a pair of sandals. Moms are just great. It's been slow going for now, visiting relatives and buying food. That's about all I have to report that's 'important.' Oh yeah, it's crowded on some streets and getting dirt in and on my shoes is a real problem. Hot weather. Would show pictures if I could too.**

**Personal note: Saw some army dudes as well. This personal note will be about stuff. You know what sucks? Anatomy when you're drawing. I'm ok with drawing females since I AM one, but with guys I can't just stare constantly at some dude's arm or something trying to figure out how the hell I should draw it. The females arn't bad but they always shape into something similar to my body figure. Wanna know how it's like? Imagine one of those Bratz kids dolls. There. That's it. Except with boobs. That's about it I guess. :? PS: "I need to pee, but I don't want to pee."**

**Story: Prepare for the Lawlu, folks. Man I wish I could write lemons. If I could then I would probably write one later in chapters but there will be only cuddles and make outs. Maybe some awkward situations for them. ? Dunno. ? Just how these boys are around each other. I sort of wanna make Law join the crew but then that would be ooc, and even if I did, it would be bad if he just left his crew. He needs more reasons than just Luffy ok! Trying to keep it on a more realistic basis. I would also like to say, the stuff I write is based on things I have seen, think would look cute, or things I would do if I was in a relationship. Which I have not been in one. *Single tear rolls down cheek.* Writing and drawing for you guys is just enough.**

**Reviews:**

**LawFan chapter 3 . Dec 8**

**Love it LawLu or LuLaw, I don't mind in this one**

**And I totally agree with you, a sexual fanatic Law... heck no.. I am so glad you do not prefer that kind of Law. Anyways, keep up the good work! :D**

**Me: Ah! I'm surprised about how many are commenting about agreeing with me. You know, AU's are great but when they change the character's personality all around its hard for me to continue reading. I like the characters as they are, and I don't see Law having sex with a lot of people in the anime or manga do I? Well, I highly doubt Oda would put any of that, maybe a hint Law sleeps around. Or interested in stuff like that. But there isn't so...**

**miranda chapter 5 . Dec 12**

**I waited so long for this(even if it was a couple of days) and this chapter was awesome! I love that they are finally a thing and I get why law is being shy so he isn't really that ooc in this chapter so its perfect :) can't wait till the next chapter! Bye ;)**

**Me: Ya really thinks so? :,D I am relieved! I thought he was a little ooc! I hope I portray the character's personality well, to Law, to Zoro. I try. Though one person I have trouble with is Franky, he never gets enough screen time. I mean sure, his personality is put in simple ways but I really need more to work with to dig deeper down. It sounds stupid if me I know, but, I just have trouble with him. Eh. I need to watch more episodes where he's the main person focused on. Maybe I need to go back and watch some old One piece episodes... :3**

"I got some blankets, Traffy.~" Luffy plopped them right beside Law. He had 'borrowed' bed supplies from the others. "Now." Law laid on his back , arms cushioning the back of his head, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the loud mouth man get ready to jump. Luffy leaped onto his stomach like a cat, nuzzling his head against the crook of Law's neck. Law needed about 2 minutes just to regain the air that got knocked out of him.

"God, if I knew you were going to be like this I would have made another hut. I should've known you where up to this when you got only one mattress." He pulled the upset man off his chest. Luffy sat right on him, his smile big.

"But I just wanna cuddle..."

"Wow would you look at that! I have, right here, the man with four hundred million beli, telling me he wants to cuddle with another pirate like me. What has the world gotten to?" Law said sarcastically.

"Hey! I know you want to too!" Luffy pressed his hands against Law's chest, letting his legs stay at the sides of Law's hips.

"And if I do? What if I do want to cuddle with the famous Strawhat-ya?" Luffy did not respond, he just laid his chin on Law's chest, then adjusted his arms underneath Law. He moved his legs outward. "Oh come on don't do that." Luffy pulled his arms out from under Law to squeeze his face.

"Nah." He smushed his face more, Law's lips got pressed together. "Fish Lips Law. The new pirate in town." Law could only give a low chuckle. Luffy sat up right, still pressing his cheeks together.

"C'mere." Law mumbled through his lips. He leaned over a little to give a small peck on the lips, still with the fish lips.

"Nooo, not like that." Luffy held onto Law's face this time, doing the same peck on the lips. "See? I don't wanna kiss no fish."

"Not even Fish Lips Law?" He swooped his arms over Luffy to grab him tightly to his chest. Luffy wheezed.

"...N...N...No..." Luffy gasped. Law laughed. This time, it was him that was teasing Luffy. Not Luffy teasing him. It did feel different for him to act lovingly, let alone to someone like Luffy, but he will have to get use to stuff like this, specifically from Luffy. He hopes he never gets to do this to anyone else, it already took a lot of will to let go... Luffy seemed to like this side.

Luffy came up closer, putting lots of kisses on Law's face. Law didn't even know what to do. The way Luffy pressed up against his body made him feel special. He knows Luffy never really has been in an a relationship like this. He felt another kiss on his nose. This kiss was nice and soft. Law felt his body shiver, the other kisses where just random barrages of smooches on the cheeks or forehead. They weren't sloppy, he actually took his time to make them gentle. Luffy pulled Law closer to give one last one firmly onto the other male's lips.

"You're really making it tempting, Luffy-ya." He pulled Luffy down next to him, Luffy immediately put a leg in between Law's legs. "Have you been reading any romance novels?"

"Well ya, but I don't think it was important because I would've done it anyway. "

-/-

"Let go, I have to go negotiate with these people." Luffy didn't budge, he had clinged to Law's waist again. Last time, when told to get off, he did willingly. But for some reason, he looked tensed. The old man as usual, gave his nasty looks at them, but today he gave a confused one. Luffy kept refusing to let go.

"Nooo, I don't want to." He huffed tightening his grip.

"Fine, fine, we can leave now at least." Law pulled on the rubber man with his last hope in chance he would let go. He didn't, Law merely stretched out Luffy's arms. He walked to the edge of the forest, turning around, he just smirked. Luffy also looked out. To the women however.

"It was nice meeting you I suppose. Remember, if you guys lie to us we'll get back." Behind his mind Law was laughing so badly. This is how some pirates act huh? He grabbed one of Luffy's hands and tied it around a pole. "Well I'm off." He leaped up high into the sky, he could finally see the ship in the distance. "He wasn't lying..What a relief..." Luffy looked way back to the small town. There was definitely some things he wanted to know about. Those men they sent out, the funky clothing, how protective they were...There is one thing he needed to say to them...

"Hey, I forgot to tell them something." Luffy stretched out his neck way back to the old man, who then again, nearly had a heart attack.

"What on earth are you doing here!" He screamed in a raspy voice. He gasped for air. "Shouldn't you be with your older brother?"

"Brother? Ace? He...Died..Oh! You mean Traffy! He isn't my brother!" The old man scratched his head.

"So he's your crew mate right?" Luffy shook his head.

"No, I was just getting to that. You. Over there. You girls." The women and young girls turned their head to Luffy. "Don't look at Traffy like that." The women gave out a series of 'huh''s. "You can't have him."

"What are you talking about? He's cute but what does it have to do with you? Are you his cousin or something!" A girl shouted out. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can't have him 'cause he's my boyfriend. Bye!" And with that, he returned back to Law, leaving a bunch of heartbroken women behind him.

**A/N: Luffy needs to stop reading those romance novels. He thinks he needs to keep all people looking at Law like that to know he's taken haha. Law would do the same too, you know. Protective boyfriends mhmm.**

**Short fluffy chapter. I have other chapters ready so I'll post them instead of having you all wait. Sorry 'bout that!**


	10. A little talk with the boys

**A/N: Sup, gonna keep this shit simple instead of writing a whole damn book about my life story.**

**Trip: Same, same, since I started this on the same day of the last chapter. **

**Personal note: I suck.**

**Story: I use to be ok with description. My OTP is my downfall...Only thing on my mind is 'LAWLU LAWLU LAWLU LAWLU' when I'm writing chapters for this fanfic. I think this may be my most successful story so far. I just get to write whatever I want! I could even make them break up! Which I will never do because I could never forgive myself but making them break up could be interesting. I'd rather write how they sort out being boyfriends and being in the great pirate era. The girls get their own prospective in this! Mostly just conversation. Title no longer relevant again. Robin loves scaring Law. The girls arn't all that mean. Oh innocent reindeer, oh innocent reindeer...~ 3**

**Reviews(I got ahold of some wifi! Just for a moment tho!) **

**Guest chapter 5 . Dec 14**

**Omggg i really like your fic ! When i saw the new chapter was out, i almost scream haha im lawlu trash**

**Me: Yee! I'm Lawlu trash too! I am really happy you like this fic! I will do my best to improve! **

**Jessica Season chapter 5 . Dec 17**

**Awwwww, so much fluff I love it. Law is so jumpy and scared just too cute And Luffy is adorabile! I'm really looking farward to the next chapter!**

**Kiss, Jessica. **

**P.s. sorry about my english**

**Me: Thats ok! You're English is ok. English isn't even my Native Tongue. :O! Its Spanish! And yeah! Law is mostly jumpy because he never has really been in a healthy relationship, he didn't even think about himself with Luffy! I will do my best to keep things silly and fluffy. I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)**

Law's jaw dropped. Everyone, by everyone he means anyone who entered the forest are here. Even ZORO. Law was just about to say something when he noticed string tied around the waist of everyone except everyone who stayed back.

"Oh, guys you're back. Right before I could tie this around you, you both went right on ahead. This place plays with your eyes." Robin twiddled with a piece of sting in her fingers, she smiled. "I am glad you returned Captain, I would be quite upset if this man did something to harm you."

"Traffy? Hurt me? Nooo wayyy." Luffy, still wrapped around Law shouted. Law was about ready to kick him off so far, he'd be on the other side of the grand line. "Traffy would never do that, Robin."

"Oh I know he wouldn't." She smiled directly at Law. That woman was even scarier than Nami... Wait a minute didn't she go in first?

"Oi! Everyone get on the ship, we're leaving!" Nami shouted from the ship. Luffy urged Law to jump up.

"Wow, you both brought a lot of food." Nami poked around in the bag of food Law had dropped. She would smack Luffy's hand away every time he would stretch it over to grab a handful of berries. "Surprised Luffy didn't eat anything..." She smiled, pulling the bag of berries to the kitchen.

"Aw...But you only let me eat anything I found..." Luffy grumbled. Law finally pulled away Luffy from his waist, the little blue reindeer was about to ask what Luffy was up to from what Law could see. He didn't exactly despise the reindeer, but he was so innocent he couldn't stand it. One slip of the tongue and he'll be asked so many questions about a topic he'd really not want to explain. Then it'll be his fault for bringing it up...He'd have to pay the price for saying something in front of the reindeer...

"Oh. Hello there Blue nose-ya." Law casually said.

"Ay! It's Chopper!" Chopper raised his hoof to touch his nose. It was blue alright...

"...Chopper-ya..." He corrected himself.

"Can I have a ride too?" Chopper jumped up and down with excitement. Here was the innocent reindeer he knows...Luffy picked up Chopper to put him around Law's waist. Law wanted to die right now. He held on tighter than Luffy had, which also made him uncomfortable. His hoofs couldn't even reach all around but he stayed firmly. Law barely could even stand Chopper's prickly fur. He'd hate to admit it, he wanted Luffy to hug him instead. "Go!"

"I will kill you." Law whispered into Luffy's ear. The man just laughed obnoxiously, slapping his hand on Law's back.

"Yeah right! You wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know that for a fact?"

"Robin wouldn't let you!" Luffy grinned mischievously, pointing a thumb to Robin waving in back. Law held his breathe, gripping the reindeer 's legs to give him a ride around the ship.

"Faster!" Chopper exclaimed. He pushed his hoofs into Law's side.

" ... This...Should...Be...The...Other...Way...Around..." Law wheezed. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Luffy, Usopp, and Brook cheering him on. Luffy blew a kiss that know one seemed to notice at all. He's...Trying to bribe him with kisses... No more romance novels for him. And that's final. Luffy clapped, smiling the unusual but common smile for him, tiny smirk with a tint of red on the cheeks. Not only that, he could see Robin again, just keeping an eye on them. He hates everything. Everyone. A slam to the side told him to keep going.

-/-

Robin kept her gaze on the couple no one was aware of but her. She had heard some conversations, even saw the little kiss on the cheek. It wasn't too obvious, she gives them that, it might just take the guys a little longer. She hasn't checked on Nami yet as a matter of fact... Luckily they where both a distance from the boys, Nami was sipping on a smoothie from the straw, casually looking at the idiots run around on the ship asking for a ride from Law. She, did notice a few things off about the two captains. They spent a more time around eachother, at first she thought they were planning something big but now she's really confused. She felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Oh hiya Robin." She looked over to see her friend, she comes with a new scoop on news about the ship or anything that might serve a purpose.

"I want you to keep an eye on Law and Luffy." She pulled up two seats for them.

"You've noticed too? Are you aware of what's going on between them?" Robin nodded. "Are they planning something? Did Law convince Luffy to do something stupid, because that I can believe." Robin adjusted her sunglasses in her seat, pulling out a magazine.

"You could say that, unless of course Luffy was in it willingly. That I can believe as well. Before I tell you, we're going to talk to them to see if its true. You talk with Luffy, I'll talk with Law. Hopefully none of them were forced into it, which I highly doubt they were. I only listened to a few of their conversations together. We'll deal with the other boys when the time comes." She finished. Nami was now worried, what is going on exactly, she wants answers.

"Go on."

"I give them credit for not making it too obvious...It looks as if they are both in a relationship." Nami took a moment to take it in. It makes sense now, the secretive times together...How Luffy holds a lot of trust in him.

"Like...Boyfriends?" She asked just to make sure. Robin nodded. She did not have a problem at all, she was just a little surprised that Luffy showed interest like that in another person. She felt happy. "Now I see why you want me talk to Luffy, just to make sure if he knows what he's doing." Nami got out of her seat to look down over the boys. Law was carrying Brook for some reason, and Luffy was cheering him on happily.

-/-

Luffy heard Nami call out his name, he was about to get his turn...

"Hold that thought Nami! It's my tur-"

"Now!" She ran across the ship to pull him over to the library, he mumbled things about missing his ride. "Alright, speak up, what do you think about 'Traffy'?" Luffy sat on a beanbag looking at Nami for a moment. This was surely a surprise, Trafft told him to keep it a secret until they felt it was the right time. Together.

"He's really cool, and he's really smart..." Luffy went on with a list of good attributes. "...But sometimes he smells 'cause he doesn't want to take a bath...But I don't either either so it's ok I guess." Nami face palmed. She leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"I know you guys are together Luffy, you don't need to hide it from me or Robin." Luffy visibly paled. He bit his bottom lip. "So tell me, do you love him?" Luffy was now convinced it was okay to talk about it to the girls.

"Yeah I do. He's really awesome, I love him." Nami sighed in relief. She can apparently trust Luffy with his feelings, but she was unsure about Law

"Okay, Robin is going to go talk to him, so you're ride is gonna be late, got that?"

"Oh come on..."

-/-

Law was called in by Robin, in a normal situation, he would thank her, but since she goes by the name of Nico Robin, he'd rather not. They currently are standing in the kitchen, Robin sent out Sanjj for the time being.

"Where's Luffy-ya?" Robin smiled. So it must be true just from that one sentence. She'll have to double check. Law now realizing what he did, kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, tell me about Luffy. Don't hide anything, me and Nami know everything."

"So, what you did was have Nami talk with Luffy to make sure the feelings are mutual am I right?" He leaned on the counter.

"Yes. Say it." She did the same on the other side of Law, looking at him directly in the eyes. By now, he was losing his cool all too easily. "You get a little nervous whenever someone talks about him. You don't have to say it..." She regained her stance and swiftly went to the door.

"W-wait. I do love him, honestly."

"I know. I didn't even have to ask."

**A/N: I think I broke my fingers. **


	11. Innocence?

**A/N: Making more chapters than I thought I would. I have a lot of spare time, ya see?**

**Trip: nada. Just forced into wearing make-up so far. Party? Tell you bout it next chapter.**

**Personal Note: Lawlu is love, Lawlu is life. I hit my head underneath some stairs and I think I'm bleeding. I'm hungry. My lock screen and home screen are both Lawlu. But not too noticeable since my brothers will never trust me...But hey, my sister's lock screen is her boyfriend and her home screen is some dudes from a band. Not too different sister. I know for a fact my brother's is a car, but I dunno about my oldest brother. He's scary. My mom is her and dad so. Moral of the story: Backgrounds show hidden desires. Unless you're a plain bitch with like a blue background. Ahahaha, kill me now.**

**Story: I absolutely have nothing to say here in the very slightest. I think I may continue with how the boys are just gonna be aware. Nah. That'd lead to the story being ended too soon. I have no idea how I would end it anyway...Just endless Lawlu...I can't even write their own marriage so, just them on a tiny ship n' stuff. I can imagine Luffy dragging Law to some paradise island to get married haha. 3 Oh yeah, Law has a bit of a predicament himself. His crew. He thinks about them along side with Luffy. :3 I want to vomit my own fucking eyes out, Jesus Christ. I want to make it fluffy but I'm unsure if it is. You guys say it is but I dunno. It is what it is. I would add more if I knew what you guys were thinking so I can make it better for y'all. I miss wifi ok? I'll be back my precious children of the Internet, just 7 more days. By the time you read this, I would have already uploaded this and probs the next chapter. Luffy is a babe. He's my babe. Robin is also my babe. In general everyone from the one piece universe are my babe. Most of them anyway. I don like some people. :( Most are my babes ok? I bet I could make this into a comic. If I do, I'll be sure to tell y'all. If I could I would hire someone to 'cause I wouldn't say I'm the best at completing drawings. Sure you people can relate. ;)**

**Reviews:**

**mks 12 98**

**Cheers! Smart Luffy...Well not stupid Luffy!**

**mks, out!**

**Me: Ya! He isn't completely clueless!**

**T0rao chapter 8**

**reeeaally cute, thank you for the double update! :3 can't wait for the cuddling eheh**

**Me: ^/^ Thank you! **

Even Luffy was a little hesitant to jump right away on Law. But, as it looked like, they both are on mutual terms. They like each other, end of story. Law was also a little relieved knowing he didn't have to confront the demons of the ship. Especially Robin. He was sure he could probably get to the men of the ship maybe... Since he was after all with their Captain. They have to obey their Captain too, so Luffy probably wouldn't like it if they didn't approve him. Same goes for his own crew. Which he highly doubts they would have a problem with it anyway, they always accepted his choices unless bad. This wasn't a bad choice in the very least.-Wanted to write this because reasons.-

"I'm hungry." Luffy complained. This was a green light for Sanji to get working, he has been wanting to check out the new food everyone brought.

"Just wait until he finishes cooking, ok?" Law tugged on Luffy.

"I'm hungry for food n' kisses." He climbed up to Law trying to give him a kiss anywhere on his face. Law would rather not. Somehow, everyone was already in the kitchen, but even now he doesn't want one.

"Come on, Luffy-ya." He pushed him off his body, Luffy got up only because his last option was food instead of a few smooches.

"Fine then. I like food better anyway." He shot his nose up in the air, like as if he was one of those snotty Celestial Dragons.

"Are you comparing me to food?"

"Well, you should feel lucky because I like food a lot." He went to go open the door.

"I'm honored, really I am." Law, feeling peachy today went over to give a little dab on Luffy's cheek.

"There, now I'm happy." Luffy hummed.

"Ah, I had nothing to worry about, now I just got reminded." Robin put a hand to her mouth to regain from the outburst of laughter. "You two really are cute, right Nami?" Luffy remained practically unchanged, in fact, he put his hand right into Law's. It only was his red cheeks that showed he was a bit embarrassed.

"You...I really hate you..." Was all Law could utter. Unlike Robin, Nami was letting it all out, her laughter more obnoxious than usual, she really found it entertaining. She had wanted to see Law have another emotion other than serious. If it wasn't serious, he would be sarcastic. This was glorious to her, an absolute achievement.

-/-

It was a little after the afternoon when Law had decided to skip dinner. Luffy as to be expected, was disappointed when he couldn't hold his hand. Apparently, Law had said, "I'm pretty damn tired.", resulting in a worried Luffy. Luffy had ended up eating more quickly than usual, it wasn't too unusual, he ate a monstrous amount, and ate as much as he can. What worried Sanji was that he hadn't asked if he was going to lock up the fridge. It had worried all of the men, the women only wondered if he was going to join Law.

"Lemme get in with you." Luffy pulled the covers off, exposing the half asleep body that was Law. He tickled the bottom of Law's feet to get him fully awake. "Oi, wake up." Law, not wanting to get up just shoved a foot right into Luffy's face to tell him to back up. "But I sneaked out of bed just to be with you..." Law did his best to sit up without toppling over. His eyes drooped, he yawned loudly.

"My god Luffy-ya... You're acting like a kitten..." He leaned over to pull up Luffy off the edge of the bed. Luffy climbed up onto Law, hugging him tightly. "What is up with you and hugging?"

"You're just so cozy..." So far in their relationship, it was Luffy who continued to push how far they went. It might have sounded weird to anyone but them, but as far as Luffy went was hugging and small kisses. Nothing too major. Which was a plus for Law, he didn't have to worry about pace at all. He felt Luffy move around under the covers to find a better position.

"You're so annoying sometimes..."

"You'll just have to deal with it." Luffy then started poking Law in the face. "Am I annoying yet?"

"You were annoying ever since I met you." Law grumbled. He turned on to his side, only to have Luffy to hug him from the back. Luffy let his leg go up over Law's thigh. "There you go again."

"Im just so excited. I can't wait to tell everyone else." He nuzzled his face into his back. "Then we could go outside to sit on my favorite spot." Law silently smiled to himself. He flipped over to face Luffy. "I thought I was annoying?" Luffy chuckled.

"You are." He sighed. But as a final goodnight, he pulled Luffy closer and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Now sleep before I lose my patience."

"But.." Luffy started only to be shut when Law turned to face the other side of the room. "Wow, you would." Luffy complained. He resided to just to hug Law from behind. Suddenly, Law went back to pull in Luffy.

"Just get over here." He held Luffy close, so that it was Luffy that was getting hugged from behind.

"Yeah! I like sleeping like this better!"

"Just shut your trap."

They both eventually fell asleep, dreaming about food and medical equipment. But mostly each other...

-on to the story that was originally planned out.-

The morning dragged on slowly with the silent chirps of the birds surrounding the ship. Not only the sound of the ocean was being put in the ears of the crew members but Chopper's missed swats towards the birds. He held a bag of chips he had gotten a while back to eat, they were a little stale but he and Sanji insist that it's still edible even after a long 6 months constantly on the shelf in the floating ship. Chopper would prefer maybe some good ol' cotton candy but they had run out. So now, he is defending his fried potatoes from any bird that would dare to swoop down to steal it from him.

"Are the girls awake? Is even Luffy awake?" Sanji walked out to see only Chopper, Brook, and Zoro who had gotten up early only to sleep in a different spot. Sanji just gave out a long sigh. It was nearly 11 AM and yet no one else has awoken yet. He would go over to the girls to...Check on them but Nami scolds him every time he goes to wake them at 4 in the morning, how would they act in 11 in morning?

"Mm, nope, Only us, minus Zoro that is." Brook took a sip of tea.

"Nope!" Chopper took in a bag full of chips but then spit them out. Apparently it had gotten a tear in it and...

"Why don't you go wake up Luffy, I'll go wake up the girls! Brook, get Moss-head up, plus don't forget Franky. We need to be ready for anything." What Sanji said was technically true, they where after all in the most dangerous part of the grand line, The New World. Chopper let out a "Yes sir." While Brook went to go poke "Moss-head." Until he got up. Sanji went running for the girls with big hearts for eyes.

Zoro had only opened one eye,(which is the only one he could open anyway.) ignoring Brook to catch some more z's. Luckily for Sanji, he arrived at a good time. The girls were only playing cards, Nami was sick so Robin was looking over her. Which explains as to why she was absent, she was probably the only one who woke up early, she is the Navigator of course. Sanji also noticed that Franky was playing cards as well. They were all awake, it would be up to Chopper to check on Law and Luffy.

When Chopper looked in the bed Luffy sleeps in, he was surprised to see nothing but an empty messy bed. One, he could've gotten up early and his hiding somewhere. He actually did that once and it gave everyone a miniature heart attack when they couldn't find him... Two, he could've gotten kidnapped... Chopper panicked, flipping the covers over, looking for his Captain. He rushed to where Law slept, hoping he could have some help. He stopped running when he saw two bodies in the bed.

"I wonder..." Chopper slowly crept up to the bed, lifting the blanket. Luffy was cradled in Law's arms, Chopper felt a huge weight come off his shoulders. Now, Chopper was unsure as to why his Captain was up against Law, but he never gave much thought about it when he shook Luffy.

"Mmm..." Luffy pulled out his limbs to give them a stretch until he heard the satisfying crack. He yawned loudly. "Oh, hey Chopper..." He froze for a second. What will Law think about this situation? Chopper stood beside the bed, waiting for Luffy to wake up Law. Law however woke up himself, equally frozen with Luffy.

"Oh, man! I thought I lost you! It's cool how you sometimes like to go to bed with other people! I usually go to bed with Robin, she's really nice." Chopper jumped into the bed as well. Luffy had recovered from the shock and Law was just his usual self. This, this here reindeer is so innocent he thinks nothing about it. "Oh wait! We were suppose to go wake up and help out Sanji." Chopper scooted off, lending his hoof out to Luffy.

The only reason Luffy wasn't as surprised anymore is because Law didn't seem to have a problem apparently. He felt obliged to ask, pulling Law out of bed. Once Chopper left, he asked the question.

"Why didn't you get all scared when you saw Chopper?" He said in a concerned voice.

"Because he's innocent, Luffy-ya... Kind of like how you are sort of." Luffy titled his head, but it looks as if Law wasn't in the mood to explain the word innocent. He felt Luffy jump on his back, ordering him to walk all the way to the kitchen. 'Innocent?'

**A/N: *Booing in the background.* **

**Haha yes, I know I'm stupid. Largest chapter by far. Don't push yourself Law, don't do something stupid! D:**


	12. Tans & Thinking

**A/N: Can I hear a Heyo!**

**Trip: Personal biz! Last thing about trip blah blah, Next chapter will return to the same Author's Notes style! Missed my last plane, I took 2 this time. I stayed awake for most of the time since who the fuck would find sleeping on the floor comfortable!? Not the hell me! I want a good place to sleep ok!? I gotta say this is my worst traveling experience. Over all the service was bad for several reasons! Already sent a complaint. So whatever.**

**Personal Notes: Have you ever been so shy you wanted to slap yourself multiple times for being a lame-o. Is lame-o even a word? Who knows? We sometimes call my brother beans, sometimes frijoles which is beans in Spanish but like,**

**Normal: Frijoles (Free-hole-es)**

**Us in a funny english way: (Fre-jols.)**

**Arn't we a hoot!**

**Story: I have 2 scenarios in mind. That's about all I'll tell you! So I know what this and the next chapter are going to be about for sure. Oooo, my tummy hurts from eating a tamale. Lets geteth tis show on thy road! If you are freezing then I recommend you read this! Keep this in mind for next chapter: They never really had a real kiss! :0 p.s: Psst, are they really called floatys 'cause thats what i call 'em. '**

**Reviews: **

**pachyun chapter 8 . Dec 27**

**I love this story so much and can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Me: Thank you! Well lookie here! The next chapter!**

**mugiwaraofheart chapter 11 . Dec 28**

**Aaaaaah i was so happy when i saw how much chapters you updated omggg thank you y'a awesome ! And i really loooooove fluffy lawlu (**) it wouldn't bother me if you keep doing fluffy chapters, i live for fluffy situations with awkwardly lovey dovey lawlu ()**

**Me: I know right! Fluffy Lawlu is simply the best! :,) I was surprised myself at how many I uploaded, if I was a fan I would squee so hard. :D**

**But I'm not a fan. I'm the author...**

It lingered in his mind, how most of the people on this ship act innocent but Law knows they have been through a lot of hardships. He would never ask. He never knew about what they've been through, he probably wouldn't want to know. Luffy gave little details on his past to him. And so has he to a minimum. It was fine like this, he didn't want to talk about his own, and Luffy didn't want to talk about his either. It was fine as it is now. He sat on the edge of the ship watching the calm sea. It was unusually calm, but hey, then again nothing was normal. So many sudden things happened, why in the world would unusual come to mind?

The sun was burning his back with its heat so badly, he even started sweating. No matter how long he's been a pirate he's never really has been accustomed to sudden heat waves. He saw Luffy run around with the rest of the crew, Nami ever so often looking at Law. She definitely wanted Law to spend more time with luffy right now. He decided to put the weird thoughts aside to go check up on the commotion.

"Oi! Traffy lookie here!" He got a face full of thin rubber, however it wasn't from the other Captain. "It's a floaty! We can go on the sea, and not get wet!"

"And if we fall? Or get attacked?"

He interjected. Luffy paused.

"Sanji and Zoro could handle if we fall, and if we have to, we can let them help in the fight if we get attacked!" Law really didn't want to strip down to shorts to have a ride, even if it was with his boyfriend. Though seeing Luffy look up to him with his trademark smile and shark t-shirt was making the thought tempting. Besides, they haven't been together for that much ever since the Robin talk incident. Before he can even respond Luffy was already taking out the other floating devices, this was for the arms. "We'll float up if we fall in.

It's not like he even had a choice anymore when he pulled them out...And there goes the girls snickering and the confused men. And reindeer. It was still going to be sickening to have his feet slip into the sea, but it did seem like an interesting opportunity. Law even asked Luffy if he knew it was still going to be a weird icky feeling.

He knew it was going to be, but it was probably the only other option than wearing those deep sea diving suits. This was almost swimming, except not having to have your entire body in the water. Even bathing could be a problem depending where you got your water... Then again it was really hot out, having thinking so much in the heat made Law's head ache.

"... Fine..." An upside to being around Luffy was a gain in confidence around his entire crew. Law was, already doing okay in his own way but when he decided to be with Luffy, it was just a sudden breakdown in his personality. Now he's feeling much better, maybe even more than he has been in a while. If only he could act more calm instead of looking out towards the others seeing if they might chastise him. Or even Luffy, which he would absolutely not accept. Luffy and his relationship with his crew mates is pretty solid, yet he is unsure as to why he is concerned.

"Oh cool! Here, put these on!" He tossed Law his own little... Floaty arm thingies. Whatever they were they didn't look nice. Just uncomfortable. Luffy was already down to shorts, tightening the rope on the floaty. Where... Where were they gonna put it? Robin was still grinning like a mad woman which made Law pale. The thing was built for one, and they were most likely to tie it somewhere on the back of the Sunny, so the ship would be pulling them. It was bad enough he was probably going to get some bad tan. He could feel the painful burns on his body already. Oh, it was just Luffy pushing the arm things on his arm. Seriously though what are they called anyway?

"Thanks Franky!" Franky gave out a loud "Yo!" Law could feel himself dying. He stood right beside his lover, slumped down with ALL of his tattoos exposed instead of only the ones on his knuckles, in shorts with starfishes printed on them. How. Embarrassing. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with his body no, it was, STARFISHES. Luffy didn't seem to mind his crab shorts at all. As a matter of fact he was showing them off to Law. After his 'exciting' show of the crab shorts Luffy tossed the thing into the water, grabbing Law by the hand... Jumping directly into the floating donut shaped floaty. Law was glad he had decent aim, Luffy even flipped sides so it was Law that was on the bottom. The splash was huge, luckily they stayed spot on. Luffy leaned to the side of floaty, twiddling his fingers in the water. He pulled them out when he got that nasty feeling.

Law was using it properly. Laying on his back, limbs swaying lightly to the movement of the sea. Luffy sat on Law, occasionally having his lower half if his body sink into the ocean... Causing Law to pull him back up... It wasn't a struggle to keep Luffy on him, it was that Luffy got in the weirdest positions. He got his feet in his face and even shoved a limb into Law's mouth.

"This looks so cool! Look I can see fish in here!" He then right away pulled Luffy out of the water. "Hmph."

"Be careful."

"You're so paranoid." Luffy stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry.

"What's the point of this anyway?" Law tugged Luffy upward to prevent any accidents.

"It's fun ok!" Law had to admit it wasn't bad, just a sudden idea to have fun when you're pirates. It's okay to have fun but this was kind of dangerous since they're devil fruit eaters. Maybe he is paranoid? Luffy looked to the tattoos on his chest. "Those are cool too."

"You're so weird." Law mumbled pushing Luffy away this time to stop him from touching them. It was fairly uncomfortable. "Why couldn't you guys get two?" Luffy sat the opposite of Law, legs right on Law. As frustrated as Law was he gave up.

"I ordered one." Luffy snickered. Law wouldn't be surprised if one of the girls suggested it however. But it looks as if it was all in the mind of Luffy. He let out a long groan. Luffy was so tiring. "Aw come on, you know you're okay with this!" Law stopped the groaning to look up back at the ship, no one was actually looking down on them. Or atleast they left already, maybe it really was all the girls doing... Surprisingly, Luffy kept his mouth shut to watch the waves. There was always one wave that pushed Luffy back, making him sink below.

Law had tried to remember the first time he'd seen Luffy... It made him embarrassed by thinking about it now that he was looking at the now sun burned back of Luffy. He remembers the first word that popped into his head when he saw that wanted poster. Cute. He had shooken his head, left the paper, and went on with life. When they both had an actual conversation, the word always popped up in his mind. He had chosen to ignore it, luckily it isn't biting him back on the butt. He is after all with Luffy. Even if it did contain only little pecks, cuddling, hugging, and hand holding. He did had those moment when he wanted more but was unsure about Luffy's side. He'd rather not be killed by Luffy's crew mates.

Innocent. Is Luffy even aware if the other things in relationships? Thinking about it made him shudder. He wasn't that much of a person and has never done much relationship things other than what he's doing with Luffy. He's pretty sure this is a first for Luffy as well. He didn't even have to ask. Luffy hummed a silly tune he'd heard the skeleton play. It was already weird for him to say it, but he was lucky. Lucky indeed. Now, what to do about their current sunburn? It hurt pressing up against Luffy's body. Not that he was complaining.

-/-

Times like this Law hated thinking things through. He replayed their first conversation over and over in his mind. Luffy's voice was loud and playful. His own was quiet and still...

"Sss, it stings." Chopper tried to ease up the sunburns. Luffy was busy saying things like,'ow!' or, 'it stings!' In reality everyone knew saying 'ow' was out of habit and not really because it hurt. Luffy's been through more pain than sunburns. After being treated and being scolded at by Nami,(she smiled a few times.) Law sat near Luffy to look out to the sea.

He feels like he's been needy, Luffy thinks its more entertaining than annoying. The men are catching on and Law feels like he's being left in the dust. What a crew. And really what a tan Luffy and himself has!

**A/N: Need I say more on Law's thoughts? Tans are greatttt.**


	13. Seen

**A/N: Why hello there my beautiful babies. Oh wait, that's an insult, I mean young students of life overflowing with potential. Anyway, uh, for once I literally have nothing to say? Hm. This is a new thing.**

**Reviews:**

**mks 12 98 chapter 11 . Dec 28, 2014**

**Chopper...so innocent! -_-'**

**-mks**

**,out :D**

**Me: Yup! I bet he isn't all too familiar with stuff like this other than Sanji fawning over women. *v***

**Guest chapter 11 . Dec 30, 2014**

**The ending was really funny cuz luffy doesn't even know what law means by innocent. It really makes me kind of rush through it just to find out what happens and if the crew will find out. I really like this story and I hope you post the next chapter soon! Bye ;)**

**Me: Aw Guest, I try to post as soon as possible, I don't see this story dying down soon at all! I'm glad you're enjoying it when I want to put so much down but my brain simplifies it to a nasty mush of words. I'm good with feelings, not with description. xnx**

According to Nami they might approach another island soon. She said it in a sad manner. Even though Law had accomplished what he wanted he still needed more time. Nami only said it might be not it will be. Their whole trip has been series of pit stops, little adventures, nothing to out of the ordinary. It is as if someone didn't want Law to land on actual landing. At first he thought it might be Nami avoiding them but after closer inspection she has been looking for them.

It was fate to have to land, but not now, and he silently hoped not soon. He currently resided back in the library, reading a book about a boy saving the town from a gigantic dragon. Luffy was groaning, begging to switch to a different novel. Law just pulled Luffy up to hold him by the side. He knows how Luffy acts with attention from him, it's a plus, but he isn't close as food is with him...Or so Luffy insisted. Before Luffy had been clinging on him, Law had given him some of his food. Anybody could put the pieces together... He has calmed down since then, but will not hesitate to attack Law from behind. Luffy continued being annoying until Law leaned in to give a little kiss on the mouth. It was very quick, but just as Luffy acts with one bite of food, he wanted more.

"We're suppose to be reading." Law pushed away the puckering lips.

"No. I just wanted to hang with you! A plus was that I learned something." He had to admit, that was smart of Luffy. He put down the book to let Luffy go on and hop on in between his legs. It felt like a repeat of the first time he let him on. Except the constant snuggling of Luffy, he gets a good scent of meat swept over him, and he's not sure how to react to that, not that it was surprising. Luffy kept his stupidly silly smile, and for once, Law had began to heat up on the face.

"Haha! I got you! Look at that face!" Right after that, Luffy pulled himself closer, unaware of how flushed Law was. It was certainly a new thing for both of them. The uncertainty of how Luffy will react is causing him to sweat at the palms. He wanted to kiss him badly. No, not the kisses Luffy gives. For once in his life Law felt uncomfortable and even a little nauseous. He wants to swoop in, just like in the books. Luffy tilted his head.

"You ok? Are you sick?" Luffy put a hand to his cheek, then surprised if the heat. "You must be sick...Hmm, I hope it isn't contagious.." As flustered as Law was, he kept his mouth shut looking up to the deep entrancing obsidian eyes. It was a weird feeling swirling in his belly, and he was itching to get rid of it. Luffy turned around completely still a top of his legs. He pulled him in for a small kiss. This was it. He gave in.

Luffy felt an odd tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach, what is Law doing? Luffy was surprised at this new feeling. He had actually read something like this in the novels but he never knew Law would do it. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. Definitely new, having Law literally swarm his mouth with tongue. On Law's side, he was blushing extremely, as well as surprised Luffy didn't push him away. The butterflies finally disappeared, leaving the tickling of Luffy's finger tips drag on his back.

Naturally, Law assumed Luffy would react less physically. But seeing him now squirm around in his arms, mashing his lips on Law's, barely leaving him time to breathe said otherwise. He went along, finally being the one to push each other apart before things got out of hand. He quietly smirked, trying to push away the embarrassment, being able to see Luffy more red than he'd ever seen before. Luffy noticing pulled his straw hat over his face, hugging Law. Law dropped the smirk, took a large breathe realizing how much of a risk it was for rejection, and possibly even being walked in on.

Speaking of which, he wonders if Robin was aware of just what happened. Sure, it might have been simply nothing to probably the next guy but for both of them, unsure how to love, it was a big step.

-/-

Apparently, Luffy was a teensy bit shaken but hopped up back to his feet demanding piggy back rides. The usual silliest members of the crew came by to also ask for some. What took a back Law was the fact that the cook was keeping a keen eye on them and he was not sure why.

-/-

He saw what happened. He was unsure what to do, or what to say. He could probably go talk to Robin, since she knows a lot about what's going on around the ship...His brain was confused on wether to be happy or angry. He could be happy for the two, or mad if Law pressured Luffy into it. Sanji was concerned on what to do. He was just going in to get Luffy and Law to go fish for some food and he walks in on them making out. The fact that none of them saw him or even sensed him astounded him.

**A/N: Fuck. I'm glad I got that out of the way, after writing this I feel like I'm actually able to write lemons but am just to much of a pussy. Ah, I'm terrible. Alright, pretty small anyway. This sure took a turn. c: Anyway, the kiss was not well descriptive, because come on, I have never kissed anyone plus I can't always rely on other fanfics I've read. I like taking bigger steps in writing. But that's just me. **


	14. Men and women (SRRY SHORT CHAPTER OMFG)

**A/N: Mmm, nothing important to report. Gossiping men. What's the difference between men and women? Well... **

**Reviews:**

**mks 12 98 chapter 13 . Jan 4**

**Oh yeah, because they both have Observational Haki, so...I guess, they were both a bit...distracted.**

**Me: Haha, I guess you could uh...Say that. *Laughs***

**Pachyun chapter 13 . Jan 4**

**Thanks for all the updates,they were great! And I think Law and Luffy are so cute together!**

**LawLu fangirling extreme level :3**

**Me: You are welcome! Lawlu is just great isn't it!?**

Sanji wanted to face palm so badly. During dinner the same day he finally spotted the two hands swoop under the table immediately to hold hands. Hold hands. He had to admit, it was so cute it was painful to watch. One, he could interrogate Law, two, ask Robin, or three, keep watch. He should probably do number three... But just looking at his own captain's silly grin urged him to ask. Maybe Moss-head knows? Even everyone else? He pulled out a chair to sit next to Zoro. The green haired man raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Sanji leaned in, covering his mouth with a hand, whispering a few single words. He couldn't believe he actually stooped so low to actually talk to the moss head. Everything is going down hill so fast.

"I saw... Let me just say two people making out on our ship today." Zoro's eye ( remember he can only open 1 haha.) widened. "Who are sitting with us currently." Zoro spat out the booze he was drinking in a rather comical manner. Everyone stopped their shenanigans. And Law... He looked like he wanted to know what was going on on their side. Luffy let go to bring up his hand to stuff his mouth with more varieties of meats.

"What's up Zoro?" Luffy asked, muffled a bit from the chewing. Sanji flinched. Law raised a brow. Zoro however in a calm manner, replied,

"Sanji told me a funny joke." Everyone followed Law's expression and raised an eyebrow. One word kept repeating in both Sanji's and Zoro's mind.

'Abort! Abort! Abort!'

"Ya see, it was so funny that if I told you all, you might um, die from laughter?" Sanji was failing. Miserably. Luffy even managed to narrow his eyes, and what was weird is how he never noticed how close the two sat together. The guilt was building up, and he could not contain it.

"IS A CERTAIN 'TWO' PEOPLE HIDING SOMETHING FROM THE REST OF US?" And...There goes Law's drink spluttered on the the table and Luffy jumping out of the seat to go run outside, food dangling from his mouth.

"Dammit Luffy come back!" Law did the same and jumped out running after, chasing Luffy...

"Hm?" Usopp was as curious as the next guy. The girls let out a long exaggerated sigh. Sanji couldn't help but ask,

"You guys knew didn't you?" Both females nodded simultaneously, while the men other than Sanji shook their heads.

"You..."

"Wait for Law to come back with him, I'm sure this is a good time to tell." Robin pulled up a sneaky smirk. "This is sure to be interesting." And right on cue, Law came back with Luffy dangling from being held by his clothing.

"Luffy is it true?" Sanji asked, lifting up his straw hat from his face. Nearly everyone was shocked about how red his face was. Luffy was... Embarrassed? Okay, everyone is human, but Sanji honestly didn't expect a reaction like this.

"Woah... You ok... Sorry you don't have to tell if you don't want to." He quietly said feeling guilty. However, Law put Luffy back down, giving a quick smile of approval. It was about to be loose, the weird behavior of the two. Luffy surprisingly smiled brightly tugging the sleeve of Law.

"Wow! Finally, I really don't like keeping secrets!" Luffy was still blushing a little. Meanwhile Law was attempting to slip by but Luffy had an iron grip on his sleeve. "No backing out now, ok?" Law was crumbling at his feet but then realized he had total control, he was dating their captain, so if they didn't approve Luffy would most likely not be happy with it. It was however, a little bit relying on his boyfriend.

"Anyway, make sure you don't go on a full out attack on me. Please. Luffy..."

"Don't attack him ok?" He received a vague nod from a few crew members. Luffy took a deep breath, getting ready to shout it.

"TRAFFY AND I ARE TOTALLY GONNA GET MARRIED." Luffy got an immediate smack to the head. Maybe it would be better if Law explained the situation.

"In other words, I uh... Am in a relationship with your captain."

"I knew it..." Whispered Brook. All hell broke loose then and now, which ended it up with Law and Luffy hugging under the table hiding from the barrage of questions.

**A/N: Gee, Curious, no one ever used the, 'all hell broke loose before'. Nope. This is pretty bad, but i've been keeping you all waiting. My apologies, I will do better. So... What's the difference between men and women huh? Hella short omfg forgive me, I plead for your forgiveness.**


	15. Invasion of Privacy

**A/N: Supposedly I was gonna finish this chapter earlier and post it but... I got a New phone and was hella foolish in thinking I had nothing important on my previous one. Go figure. Anyway, lets get a move on, sometimes it's hard to get motivated... :( But luckily, I read my fill of Lawlu and various Hetalia fanfics to tell myself, "Hey you! Get working, people are waiting!" So, I will put a pause on playing Kirby and the gay version of Harvest moon more friends of mineral town. Ahaha. No seriously, search it up.**

**So here I am in all my glory. That one author that left you hanging on an important confrontation, anyway, I would love some ideas for future chapters because I have a bit of writers block. As if art block isn't bad enough. Smh... Let's add some more humor into the mix... N' stuff like that. I dunno, don't look at me like that. 8͵[ As for the reviews, I decided to only reply to previous chapter ones to not mess up the whole thing now that I'm getting more than 2 reviews per chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Chapter 12)Tans**

**miranda chapter 12 . Jan 2**

**This chapter was great! And yes, tans are great :)) I wonder what the guys thought of them doing this though? I can just imagine the looks on their faces :D lol can't wait till the next chapter! Bye ;)**

**Response: What is a day without tans hmm? I can assure you, the boys were beginning to think Luffy was gonna replace them all haha.**

**Chapter 13) Sanji saw them.**

**Miranda chapter 13 . Jan 6**

**That was awesome! I can't believe sanji saw them! I wonder what he's going to do though... I can't wait for it :) PLZ post the next chapter soon ;)**

**Response: Ya know, at first I was unsure on who should spot them, but then I said, it should be Sanji! He barely got any attention at all in my story! But so did Franky. .. I wonder where should I put him... Hmm... Hope you enjoyed the last chapter none the less!**

**Chapter 14) They revealed the relationship.**

**Raphlez chapter 14 . Jan 15**

**Cutest update ever haha I love the response from the crew can't wait to see how the chaos continues**

**Response: *wink wink* Luffy totally not embarrassing Law. *Wink***

**Senri-Taichou chapter 14 . Jan 15**

**"I knew it..." Whispered Brook.**

**I lost it at that. This was great xD**

**Response: It was lacking some Brook and good ol' humor! Best put together, eh?**

**Pachyun chapter 14 . Jan 16**

**Wow, the crew finally know! I wonder what will happen next...**

**By the way, the end is so so so cute! They hugged :D**

**Response: I couldn't believe how adorbs I wrote it! And how lazily... Woo! I'm glad you guys are ok with it! I still apologize in advance!**

**miranda chapter 14 . Jan 16**

**the way luffy confessed their relationship was hilarious :D "We are going to get married" lol! I loved this chapter and the ending where all hell broke loose was funny :) can't wait till the next chapter! I really wanna know what happens afterwards! Bye ;)**

**Response: Psh, don't lie, we all know it was so clique it was actually kinda funny! Woohoo! Next chapter just for you!**

The most uncomfortable day of Law's life continued with the stupid questions, and for some reason the most feeling of, "Jump off of ship and swim away with Luffy on your back.". Oh but wait, he's a devil fruit eater. What a cruel world it is... Another thing, they approached another mass of land, which was an actual island. It might be a bad idea, but he is gonna push back the date further, and in all honesty he is sure to regret it. Oh, the sacrifices given for things such as this. Luffy was getting all giddy about hopping off to go scare the other pirates for miles. No, not with strength, he wasn't the strongest man ever, but with his weird happy go lucky additude and perhaps the fact of how he tends to fall asleep with any long story. Law knows about it first hand. One more thing, when he doesn't care what so over and just pulls out a finger and picks his nose. How did he even find himself attracted to the other individual? Who knows?

Not that he was complaining. Ok maybe a little, at least he was strong enough nit to get killed all easily. Probably depends on who he challenges however... Its just a plus in his eyes that his partner surely is capable. Not to mention the only 'fight' they had was when Law cut himself away from Luffy for a day as punishment when he saw the man fumbling with the refrigerator's lock. Needless to say, Luffy didn't mind until he realised he wanted to go be intimate with his Traffy. In all honesty, it's better if Law stayed on Luffy's good side for as long as possible.

Luffy has so many friends and if he ever left him heartbroken... He'd possibly find plenty of angry people on his back for sure and never continue his career as a pirate. He hummed, leaning on the side of the deck, Luffy scrambling all over the ship escaping Chopper and Franky in a friendly game of tag. Sanji was then surprised when Luffy pulled to a halt to discuss something.

"Wait a minute how did you know about Traffy and I?" Sanji put down a smoothie for the girls, he can feel Law's eyes staring at him. Again, the ship stayed motionless.

"When I walked into the library to see you two locking lips. Very intense if you ask me." Sanji looks over to Law with a smirk. Law bristled in frustration, embarrassment, plus a little anger.

"Oh." Was all Luffy replied with. Franky looked to his side, eyebrows raised to Zoro whom just shrugged. Its not often when people talk about romance or anything that applies to it. They weren't the type of pirates who dwelled on romance. Minus Sanji, that is. Mostly just future dreams.

The least some did was comment on someone being attractive. Everyone broke into laughter instead. Luffy just smiled dumbly.

"What?"

Law facepalmed.

-/-

"Get me some flowers." Was the first thing Luffy said once set a foot on land.

"Excuse me?" Luffy just huffed.

"I want some flowers. As a gift. Duh."

"... Quit reading those romance novels, they''ll rot your brain..." He walked past the smiling goof heading towards the strange big town. He felt a little uncomfortable, as if someone was keeping a close eye on him.

"Isn't reading good though?"

"Mm, not if you're reading those. Bad advice, ok?" Luffy catches up next to him, slipping his hand into his. Law sighed and pulled away. "There's people there ok? I don't want this all over the news paper, plus most don't enjoy public affection." Luffy pouted, ignoring him completely, he grabs onto him pulling him into deep kiss. Hard.

"Oi! Cut that out, man! I'm still tramatized!" Sanji called from the Sunny. Luffy stopped, putting his hand back, firmly in Law's.

"Until we reach there." Law sighed even more loudly and irritated. There is no way he can win with Luffy. Oh, he wishes. Only time he can actually take charge is when it involves deep thinking and more intimate things. Leave the awkward cutesy stuff to Luffy. It makes him wonder if the man has no shame at all. Well, maybe when it didn't involve Law.

Law catches his breathe when he can sense a stranger nearby. How long have they been here? Luffy simultaneously stops.

"Oh this will be great! Haha yessss! " And there goes a noob reporter running off with his camera.

"H-hey you! Wait a damn second!" Law shouts. Was he even capable of such volume. Before he can even go further he immediately trips on a small camera poking out of the ground snapping pictures slowly. As a matter of fact he can see hundreds of them sprouting out of the ground.

"What the hell?" Luffy verbally said. He crouched down to take a better look.

"I've never seen so many. How can anyone even afford all this...

"This whole island invades everyone's privacy." Law hissed. By God, has he been slow lately. "The ruler is so obsessed someone's going to betray her. I should've known..."

**A/N: Bruh. They get so distracted by each other. Running gag.**


	16. Bary, Noob reporter? Small chapter again

A/N: Let's return to short author notes hm? P.S: I messed up with Law saying Luffy instead of Luffy-ya. .. Sigh... Times like this makes me wonder why I keep writing. I'll just keep going to improve I guess. Anyway, a small reminder that I write Law all serious in public kinda but when he's with the bae. .. Hah.

Oh yeah, has anyone seen any cameras in the anime or manga or... I mean, they can project things, (Live, unsure if it can be recorded?) And obviously make calls. Wtf. Bet it costs a lot too. But pirates are able to take lots of money from... Ahem, steal money from people. Obviously. Because pirates. Ah, fuck it, just continue. Probs should watch One piece again.

Reviews:

Jan 26 c15 Raphlez

Yay you responded to me! :D and oh god a whole island of nosy paparazzi types poor law man he's gonna lose it haha (raises hand guiltily i'd prob be taking pictures to)

Reply: Of course I responded! Its the duty of the author, to know what her reviewers think! Haha! I would totally be taking pictures tooooo. *Snickers*

Pachyun

My my, now everyone is going to know if those pictures spread everywhere! :0 Please continue 3

Reply: Law's working on it! I won't ditch thus story! I know it isn't the greatest but I want to get somewhere in writing!

It was when the corners of his mouth twitched up effortlessly did Law realised he wasn't showing his full emotional potential. Well okay, he does smirk a lot but this was more softer. Pointed to a certain someone. Of course he tried to keep his... One could say, 'Top Dog' additude. But let it be said that his current partner was stripping down his tough exterior. Not that it was all that tough.

Some might say it's weird, but his laughter was what Luffy adored.

Today was odd, as usual, but keeping in all the laughs would be stupid. And here he was, Law hiding his face trying not to reveal himself anymore. But God, Luffy's antics were seen by all passerbys . Painting a mustache and other humorous things on a statue of the paranoid woman who ran the island.

Just. Great. He pushed his foot further down, the noob from earlier winced, clutching his very expensive camera. Law regained some of his exposure, a small smirk still visible.

"Have you seen him yet? Stop doodling already." Law scowled.

"...Wait what were we doing..? Oh yeah! Forget I asked!" They had caught the strange green haired individual, but he had already passed on the photos to the press.

If only they could find the damned building, or at least the man who received the photos... It shouldn't be hard... However... He glanced around. What a perfect place, to put plenty paparazzi to make any celebrity shudder. As a matter of fact, he could feel himself losing his vision from every dreaded flash. What a great day it is...

To be a pirate.

Who was caught pressing lips with another pirate.

How about they are both captains of their own crew.

They are known pretty well for raising havoc.

Is there anything else?

Oh yes, there may be a problem for some since they are both male.

Very bad combination indeed.

Slowly, was Law not caring anymore, But then that stupid side of him yelled, "humiliation for the world to see! " or," it may just ruin you."

"Oh my God I hate my life so much right now." He slumped down, a sickly smile looking down at the noob reporter. "I could kill you right now if it wasn't for him." He shot a finger at Luffy. "Got that?"

The noob reporter bobbed his head fast, the tape on his mouth preventing any more words.

"Oi ! I think I see something over there!" Luffy jumped off a tall building, landing onto the stone roads.

"... You do...?" Law stared at the younger male. Since when did he actually listen? Law then asked him that.

"It has lots of guards so..." Law didn't wait for him to say more, then pulled up the sobbing wimp noob reporter up. He held him to his side. Already telling him to shut his mouth. He stopped the flowing tears immediately.

-/-

"So what's your name?"

"Luffy-ya, is it really important to ask him that?"

Luffy nodded, pulling the tape off of the mystery noob reporter. "Well? What's your name?" He continued impatiently. The guy could pee his pants right then and now if it wasn't for the larger man carrying him. He instead mumbled out an answer.

"...B...nom..." He wimpered.

"Hm?" Luffy asked. "I didn't hear ya, speak up!"

"Are you done interrogating the enemy yet?"

"Did you get me my flowers yet?" Luffy scoffed back at Law.

"You don't even like flowers." He countered.

"Its the thought that counts!" By now, the still unnamed young man said nothing, just watching the display, holding in a chuckle. "Can you say it again hm?"

"Barynomnt." Luffy scratched his chin... What would be an easier way to say that...

"I'll call you Bary. "

"S'cool. Some of my friends call me that." Law glanced down at this, "Bary" To be honest, the small talk is getting pretty weak. He spoke up,

"So, what gave you permission to snap those pictures? Surely you have a reason." Luffy, quickly catching on nodded his head viciously, it gave Law a couple of minutes to explain what was bad. Bary nervously glanced around the people staring. "Might as well give us some insights about this place while you're at it."

"W-Well, Isortawantedtowinabet," a deep breath, "soiwentaroundtakingpictures." His words came out really quickly, Luffy tilted his head.

"Bet?" Law raised a brow.

"Y-yes..."

A/N: I got Tokyo ghoul key chains on Amazon... I don't know why, but I feel the need to explain this poor dudes actions... Sigh...


End file.
